1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle apparatus for light emitting diodes, especially one which provides a louvered effect to restrict external light such as sun light from entering therein thus increasing illumination from the light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LED-type displaying boards are commonly used in the advertising field and each LED-type displaying board comprises a plurality of receptacles each of which comprises a plurality of LEDs installed thereon. FIG. 4 illustrates a conventional LED receptacle which includes a barrel-type housing 50 defining an opening 51 at one end and having a bottom at another end, a circuit board 30 adapted to be received in substantially a middle inner periphery of the barrel-type housing 50, a plurality of LEDs 70 fixed on the circuit board 30. This LED-type displaying board illuminates in a very satisfactory manner if it is positioned in a very dark area. However, if the LED-type displaying board is positioned in a very well-lit background such as outdoors and on a sunny day or in a scoring board where strong illuminating projecting lights are around, the light from the LEDs 70 is relatively weakened, thus reducing the displaying effect. Although the barrel-type housing contributes some light-resistant effect, external light such as sunlight still can project into the housing and strongly decrease the illumination effect from the LEDs. It is requisite to provide a new receptacle for preventing external light from entering the barrel-type housing yet allowing light from the light emitting diodes to emit therethrough.